Charlotte "Lotte" Ellesworth
Lotte is a calm, level-headed 27-year-old female, weighing 120 lbs. and standing at 5’6”. She accompanies Isa Lavelle throughout most of her travels. She is considered more of a motherly figure most likely in replacement of Isa’s parents, but still remains a great friend to the young girl. Appearance Lotte is a fair-skinned, average height woman with a pair of pink, plaited pigtails that fall over her shoulders. Her eyes are a bright orange, which are accompanied by round, silver full-moon glasses. Much influenced by Isa’s sense of fashion, she is mostly seen wearing maid-inspired, long sleeved casual dresses in black or dark colors, usually paired with brown lace-up boots and black over-the-knee socks. History Lotte lost her biological mother at a young age. It is not known what happened to her, so she was taken in and adopted by a kind man one day after most of the inhabitants in her village were slaughtered by the faded. He taught her many things, including how to play the violin. The night before her father’s passing of a terminal illness, he gave her the twin pistols, Lucius and Meir, which she now knows how to use efficiently in combat. She met Isa as she was passing through the remains of the environment as a child, and saved her from one of the faded. Since then, Lotte took it upon herself to take Isa in and protect her from all harm, because she simply wanted to help her as her father did. Personality While Lotte is loyal, gracious, and kind to Isa, she comes off as uninterested towards anyone else unless they happen to be a good friend of hers. Lotte greatly cares for Isa and makes sure to watch out for her at all times, but can be stern and protective if the times call for it. She is very calm, strategic and smart, and knows what to do or has a plan for almost any situation. Despite being protective, she is very understanding and gentle. She fears making others uncomfortable and will not get in the way of anything someone truly wants. She absolutely despises all things unclean and disorderly, and will have anything she deems unruly tidied up as quickly as she can. Lotte is ruthless in battle and normally won’t spare an ounce of mercy towards opponents, especially if they happen to target Isa. When she’s alone, she likes to relax or sing/hum. Inside she is actually a very empathetic person, but her silent nature makes it hard to show. Traits and Abilities Tasked with raising, caring for, and defending Isa as her guardian, Lotte comes equipped with many skills learnt from growing up. She knows how to cook, clean, and knows more than the basics of survival, having taught many tricks. Within any housing, she can function as a normal housewife or servant and get almost anything done, supporting whoever might be there, guests or anyone in general. Lotte is known to have custom-made and sewn some of Isa’s clothing, and is also known to be incredibly skilled on the violin due to previously owning one. Weaknesses Lotte has a severe case of claustrophobia, which restrains her from fighting in or entering confined spaces. It is unknown how this extremely abnormal fear came into being, but only in very severe or vital cases will she enter a cramped place with a chance of being closed off or getting stuck. Other than that, Lotte absolutely refuses to look at or go near any enclosed space. Quotes “It would be wise of you to step aside…” “Why wouldn’t I protect her? I love her so, as if she were my own daughter.” “Everywhere Isa stays must be tidy. Excuse me while I clean up.” “When I play the violin... it feels like my soul is singing along with it.” “…boom.” Trivia * Lotte’s dress was originally made to match a somewhat similar dress she had made for Isa. * She shows immense signs of OCD, but it it unknown if she is actually diagnosed. Category:Characters Category:Noble Roses Category:Protagonists